The present disclosure relates generally to information handling systems (IHSs), and more particularly to dynamic power distribution systems for an IHS.
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option is an IHS. An IHS generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements may vary between different applications, IHSs may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in IHSs allow for IHSs to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, IHSs may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
The conversion and/or utilization of power inputs by IHSs and, particularly, mobile/portable IHSs, is typically dictated by narrow or limited capabilities of the power inputs (e.g., the power source, the power adapter, etc.) Conventional power inputs may be numerous, and include IHS docks, automobiles, airliners, direct current (DC) adapters, universal serial bus (USB) power sources, wireless power sources, solar power sources, fuel cell power sources, and/or a variety of other power inputs known in the art. Currently IHS do not have the ability to utilize these numerous and widely differing power inputs in an efficient and consistent manner.
Furthermore, IHSs may be powered and/or have their battery charged using power from a powering system that is dynamic or changing over time. For example, some of the powering systems that provide the power inputs discussed above may include wireless powering systems may provide power that is dynamic such that the amount of power supplied to a wireless powered IHS may, at least at during some time periods, be insufficient to adequately power all of the IHS components in the IHS and/or connected external devices. Conventional powered IHS systems are designed for relatively high levels of power that are sufficient to adequately power all of the IHS components in the IHS and/or its connected devices, and the use of dynamic and limited power supplies can introduce issues with regard to IHS and/or connected external device availability.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an improved power distribution system for use with dynamic power sources.